How to woo the resistant
by Weezle13
Summary: Based and written after the first film Tony decides to try and court Pepper without her knowing. Slightly OOC
1. Prologue

Hello This is my first attempt at a Tony Pepper fic so please be kind.

I don't own them though I wish I did own Robert Downey Jr.

* * *

><p><strong>How to woo the resistant.<strong>

Prologue

It had been over two months since 'The Press Release' capital letters implied, and things were slowly starting to calm down.

Tony had been summoned by the board and had somehow managed to charm them over with his ARC Reactor stats. He still had a large press following but that was nothing unusual at least now they had pretty much stopped attacking any Stark Industries employee and just stuck with him.

And the worst part of the last two months seemed to be ending. Pepper Potts, his most prized employee and friend of sorts that Tony had, was finally talking to him in a not-quiet-an-employee way again. The icy glares and cold, professional demeanour had gradually given way to the familiar teasing banter that lightened his days. It helped that for the last few months Tony had gone to most of his meetings, had been relatively quiet and professional to both the press and the board members. Also every couple of days Tony actually emerged from his basement and helped Pepper with her quadruple load of paperwork, something that Tony doubted had lost him any brownie points.

The two months of the cold shoulder treatment had been extremely painful for the man who had spent so many months dreaming of the amazing red haired woman whilst planning his escape from a cold Afghanistan cave.

"I had a plan." Tony thought to himself. "I was going to sweep her up into my arms and tell her that I loved her, but there were two problems with that. I had dislocated my shoulder in that bloody fall and she still thought that I was the same Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, who left. I had to show Pepper that I truly had changed, I'm not sure this was the best way to do it but it's my way." Tony unconsciously grimaced at Pepper as she worked at her desk opposite himself. Thankfully she was so immersed in her stock figures that she didn't notice that her boss was staring at her distractedly with a look on his face that wouldn't look out of place on a man with constipation.

"Thanks to this mess though, I doubt she would even think of me like a lover, a potential husband. I could show her but knowing Pepper she'd still try and keep it professional. Gods I hate that word. I could do it subtly. Slowly. Ease her into the idea." Tony's brilliant mind suddenly got to work on the idea.

"Well that's settled then I, Tony Stark, am going to court Pepper Potts, my personal assistant, without her knowledge."

"How the hell am I going to make this work?"

* * *

><p>Well this is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. I'm aiming to update at least once a week. I have all the story written so there wont be that long a wait.<p>

Please review

Cheers

Weezle


	2. Chapter 1  Flowers

Hay guys thanks for all the reviews! heres the next chapter as promised

* * *

><p><strong>How to woo the resistant.<strong>

Chapter 1 - Flowers.

It had been over a week since Tony had had his idea and it was time for the Stark Industries Annual review meeting. It would be four hours of tedious hell but at least it wouldn't be as bad as some of his early meetings.

When Tony had first started attending the longer meetings after his parents death, he had often grown so board that he had baited, annoyed and insulted every member of the board. It had been Obi's suggestion that Tony take some small gadget into the meetings to build and keep his hands and mind busy. At first the members had been sceptical but after a few meetings where Tony built or designed some of his best technology and still managed to contribute to the meetings without upsetting anyone, the idea had stuck.

It was at the annual review that Tony was going to start with his 'Plan'. For today's meeting Tony brought his usual tools as well as some sheet metal, wire and an own made metal buffering tool.

The whole board was sat looking disapprovingly as Tony walking in followed by Pepper who sat next to each other at the head of the table. As Tony set up his tools and materials on the table Pepper started up her laptop so that she could take notes of anything that Tony or herself needed to remember. The meeting was like every other review meeting that Tony had gone to much to the man's disgust. '_I've disappeared for half the year, came out as a super hero and the stock prices have gone up and down like a yo-yo before going through the roof and still these stuffed shirts are acting like they do every year_.' Tony thought.

None of the members or Pepper took any notice of what Tony was doing, they had long ago lost interest, not that they could see anyway. Tony had learnt to work on his gadgets on his lap so that he didn't distract the board members, this time it worked in his favour as Pepper couldn't see his work before it was ready.

By the time four and a half hours had passed gone by Tony had both finished his creation and grown completely sick of his board.

As the members nodded to their boss and filed out Tony took off his beautifully soft red silk tie and wrapped it around his 'creations' to hold it all together before covering it with his jackets.

Pepper, the only one left in the office, watched Tony's odd behaviour with slight curiosity but didn't say anything. What she didn't know she wouldn't have to lie about later, though she still might have to cover it up from the press.

All through the ride back to the mansion Tony had the jacket covered bundle on his lap, refusing to give it to Happy to put in the trunk of the limo or even letting him hold it as he got into the car.

* * *

><p>Once at the sprawling, ultra modern talking house the pair split up in a familiar routine. Pepper went into the kitchen to put the coffee on whilst Tony went upstairs to change. Once Tony came back down he made the coffee and ordered dinner whilst Pepper went to her office to put her laptop away and back up the files.<p>

Pepper watched the man suspiciously as he bounded up the stairs _still_ clutching his prize but he didn't take much longer to come back down again looking, so unfairly, handsome in his holey work jeans and white wife beater that she shrugged it off and went to go put her laptop away.

Opening the door to her domain, Pepper found Tony's jacket covering something on her desk. Carefully she lifted the garment off of his 'creation' only to drop it and gasp in shock.

There, in a crystal vase that had been a prized piece of Maria Starks, stood twelve beautiful metal roses. Each one looked exactly like the flower with twisted wire metal 'stems' and sheet metal 'petals'. they were tied together with Tony's tie and all had the soft sheen of brushed steel and delicate appearance of the flower that they were modelled on.

Softly, carefully Pepper ran her finger along the edge of a petal to find that it was as dull and soft as the real thing and wouldn't cut her. After a few more moments admiring the flowers Pepper set off to find their maker. As the red head entered the kitchen Tony turned around with two cups in his hands, one of which he handed over to his assistant.

"Why?" Pepper didn't elaborate on her question but Tony understood.

"I needed something to do in the meeting." he shrugged. "I wanted to do something for fun. The suit is fine and I doubt the board would let me take a car into the meeting. I needed a break and those were the idea my wonderful brain came up with." Tony gave Pepper his charming smile and asked "do you like them?"

"They are beautiful and thank you for _not_ insulting the board." Pepper kissed the mans cheek just as Jarvis broke the moment.

"Sir, your dinner has arrived." Pepper took off as Tony smirked in an annoyingly smug way. It seems his 'Plan' was working.

* * *

><p>Well? What do you think? Icouldnt have Tony just give Pepper flowers, that would be boring and Tony is anything but boring ;)<p>

Please Review.

Cheers Weezle


	3. Chapter 2  Chocolates

**How to woo the resistant.**

Chapter 2 - Chocolates.

17th of December and Pepper Potts was dressed especially sombre. Today was the anniversary of Howard and Maria Starks tragic deaths.

The house was silent when she entered for the day. Jarvis broke that silence but was still quieter then normal when he greeted her and informed her that Tony was currently sat in his workshop.

The metal junkyard that was Tony's workroom was as silent as the rest of the house. Tony was sat on the worn couch staring up at the blank TV screen.

"Tony" Pepper laid a hand on his black shirted shoulder as he looked up at her. Giving the red head a small smile he heaved himself from his seat, straightened his shirt and strode out of the room, up the stairs and out the door with Pepper following.

Happy held open the limo's door for the two to slide into the back. The drive to the graveyard was as silent as the house had been, everyone respected Tony's request for it to be so. Rows upon rows of marble stones rose before them. As the car coasted to a stop Tony went just slightly paler. The car was as the bottom of a hill which had a willow tree growing on its peek with two grave stones within the protection of the trees branches.

With a sigh Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and started climbing the grassy hill. For well over an hour the pair stood silently before the two white stones. Eventually Pepper felt the subtle shift in Tony's stance that she had become so familiar with over the last nine years. With a squeeze of their held hands Pepper walked back down to wait for Tony in the car.

Tony sat down on the grass and slowly started to tell his parents about the last year, all of his feelings, all of his thoughts and all of his plans for the future including his ones for Pepper. He talked until he couldn't talk anymore and that is when the tears came.

The routine was the same every year since the accident. Tony wouldn't talk at all before he reached the graves instead he dressed silently and dragged the PA of the week to the graveyard. He would leave the PA with Happy and just stand thinking over his time with his parents. Then he would sit down and tell his parents all that had happened since his last visit then he would go home and get absolutely pissed with Rhodey.

The only time the routine changed was when Pepper had been with him for two years. The first time she had stayed with Happy but the second year she had followed him and held his hand as he thought over the past. When he was ready to talk he had motioned Pepper back to the car but he had been grateful for the initial support thus a new tradition had been born.

* * *

><p>It was around half three when Tony finally came back down to the limo. Still silently they drove back to the mansion where there was Chinese food waiting for them ordered by Jarvis.<p>

Rhodey turned up at five with two very good bottles of scotch. Pepper left the boys too it without saying a word. Midnight found the pair spread out on the various sofa's giggling.

"What's got you so happy?" Rhodey slurred as he tried and failed to grasp one of the three glasses of scotch that swam before his eyes. "Your normally a right miserable bastard today. Not that I blame you but yeah…"

"I am happy. I've got…I've got…" Tony scrunched up face trying to think of the word he wanted. "Plan! I've got a plan." Tony didn't slur but his words were erratic.

"Go on then, tell me."

"Naw." Tony shook his head and drained the rest of his glass and promptly fell asleep followed closely by his friend.

Rhodey woke around mid morning and, with a groan, dragged himself off to work inadvertently waking Tony as he did so. After two headache tablets and a gloriously hot shower Tony was back to his usual self. It was today that he was going on to step two in his 'Pepper Plan'.

He spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon, until Pepper was due to arrive, working in the kitchen.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice floated through the house just as he was taking a plate out of the fridge. Pepper's eyebrow's rose when she saw that the contents was some form of chocolate.

"Mom used to make me chocolate covered fudge every holiday." Tony grinned and bit into one of the square sweets. "I got to help her but this is the first time I've had any since I was 17." he held out the plate to Pepper who took one without a word but with tears in her eyes. As she bit into the treat Peppers eyes closed in bliss. Fudge had always been a favourite of hers and Tony's homemade stuff was amazing. "Well?"

"I'm sure your Mom would be proud." Pepper opened her eyes in time to see Tony nod and smile. Suddenly he turned away and started rummaging around in the lower cupboard, with a cry of triumph Tony spun back around clutching what looked like a gift box. He quickly placed over half the chocolates into the box and slid the entire thing along the table to Pepper, who only just stopped it from going over the edge and tumbling to the floor.

"For you." he said the before Pepper could debate it Tony picked up the plate with the rest of the Fudge and walked out of the room calling back as he did so. "I'll be in the basement Miss Potts." with that the man disappeared into his lair leaving a gob smacked but grinning PA.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. I got the date for Tonys parents death from the movie when they had the newspaper up on screen. if i got it wrong sorry.<p>

I was going to give all the chocs to Pepper but that didnt seem very Tony-ish and besides Pepper would have probably protested if he had.

Please tell me what you think -Weezle


	4. Chapter 3 Jewellery

Well happy Friday. Thank you for all the reveiws so far they have been amazing. Heres your next installment just for you ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Jewellery.<p>

Christmas Eve found Pepper finishing up on all the last minute work that had to be done before her mandatory week vacation that all SI employee's got. During that week the whole company shut down the employee's spent their bonus' and Tony Stark disappeared into the bowels of his mansion not to be seen again until the new years eve party.

With a sigh and a last look round at her work free office, Pepper closed her laptop and left. She was stopped from going down to the basement by the AI butler. "Miss Potts." Jarvis stated in his cool English accent "I believe that there is something for you on the table." Pepper swung around to the petrified tree stump to see a small scarlet box with a gold ribbon and a gold note that read _'Merry Christmas Pepper.' _in Tony's familiar scrawl.

She knew that Tony had changed but Pepper never thought that the man had changed enough to actually buy her a Christmas gift, so it was with some measure of surprise as she unwrapped the festively coloured present.

Under the paper was a pure white box and in the box was the biggest surprise of them all. There lying on white tissue paper was a tiny ARC Reactor.

It was barely bigger then her thumb nail and glowed with the same steady blue/white light that was so familiar when coming from the area of Tony's chest. With infinite care she lifted the Reactor from the box only to finally notice the delicate gold chain that it was attached to.

It took a few minutes of looking at her new necklace until she noticed that it had been resting on another piece of paper that read. _'So that you will always have proof. Tony.'_ Peppers eyes blurred as she thought back to so long ago when she had given Tony a similar gift of his old ARC Reactor with a message 'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.'

With a sudden decisiveness, Pepper attached the chain around her neck and aloud the reactor to fall and rest between her breasts, low enough to be hidden below her normal work attire no matter what she chose to where. Without anymore hesitation Pepper descended into the basement. She lowered the music's volume and opened the newly restored glass door.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." came Tony's voice from the vicinity of the Shelby Cobra that Tony had crushed when he had used it as a landing mat. Tony stood up revealing that all he wore was a pair of old jeans and some engine oil. The oil streaked his torso highlighting that muscles that Tony had gained from his stint in Afghanistan and never lost.

"Tony…I…" Pepper broke off and lifted the ARC Reactor from where it had fallen under her blouse. "I want to thank you. It's beautiful." then to the surprise of both of them Pepper kissed Tony on the cheek, a move that resulted in them standing just a few inches apart staring at each other in a pose rather reminiscing of the gala that had been so long ago.

It was Tony who broke the moment this time. "Yeah well, your welcome. I am trying to be less of a bastard, to you at least." with a shrug and a cheeky smile he asked "how am I doing?"

Pepper smiled back softly and took a regretful step back. "Very well."

"Good. Will that be all Miss Potts?" Tony asked with a flirtatious smile.

"That will be all Mr Stark. Merry Christmas." With that that she left the garage only just hearing Tony's muttered "Merry Christmas Pepper."

* * *

><p>There you go, installment of fluff nuber 3. What do you think?<p>

Next chapter will be out next Friday. See ya then.

Weezle


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner and Dancing

Hey guys. Sorry this one is a bit late. Something came up yesterday.

Thank you all for the reveiws.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Dinner and Dancing.<p>

On New Years Eve Tony dressed in his usual penguin suit for the children's fund raiser. He had managed to secure a promise from Pepper that she would come and that she would dress up more then usual. As a way of showing his willing to see Pepper in an extremely sexy dress Tony was actually going to show up in good time.

And boy was he rewarded for it.

Pepper was dressed in a purple shimmering dress that seemed to go from dark lilac through to midnight purple, its main colour, to finish on black dependent on the lighting. Like the blue one it was backless, with her gorgeous copper red hair falling in soft waves covering the top of her uncovered skin. But this one was also lower at the front and Tony's very trained eye noticed a slit up the right side that seemed to go all the way up her creamy skinned leg to her hip.

When Tony walked in and first noticed Pepper and her amazing dress the woman in question was talking to Robert Davis, a newer board member, and his wife. It only took a few moments for Pepper's innate 'Tony' radar to notice that he had walked into the room and that he was watching her.

When she looked at the handsome man, Pepper couldn't help the small smug smile grace her lips. He had been watching her for the past five minutes and the playboy, who had seen everything females could ever throw at him, was still to pick his jaw up off the floor.

With ease Pepper detached herself from Bobby and Gail Davis and glided across the floor to the stunned man. "Gods Pepper." he breathed as he watched her creamy thigh contrast against the dark material. "You look amazing." Slowly he dragged his eyes up her body to her eyes and grinned "Do I get to dance with the most beautiful woman here?"

One perfectly manicured eyebrow rose towards her hairline. "When you find her make sure you behave. You promised."

"I'll be a perfect gentleman as always, scouts honour. Come on." with a feeling of déjà vu Tony grabbed Pepper's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Holding her close the pair swayed in time to the music, secretly (or not depending) loving every minute of it. "See" Tony whispered softly into her ear. "I'm behaving myself." With a grin he watched as she fought the glazed look that had entered her eyes. "Drink? I promise I'll actually get you this one."

Pepper latched onto the life line with a grateful smile and allowed herself to be lead to the bar. "Martini dry, extra olives and a scotch on the rocks please." the barman quickly filled the orders and left the couple to their drinks. After just a few moments of silence Tony couldn't help himself. It wouldn't be going against his promise to behave if he stole an olive surely, and he had to do something to annoy his PA. Pepper could see that mischievous glint that Tony got whenever he was planning something and instantly went on guard.

Tony was quick but Pepper was like lightning, as his hand shot out Pepper turned so that she was facing the bar, her drink shielded by her body "Mr. Stark, what were you trying to do?"

"Nothing." the man said innocently. He was going to have one of those olives and hopefully annoy Pepper without her having to do press cover-up.

"Really?" Pepper wasn't convinced with good reason. Tony wrapped his arms his arms around her so that his hands rested on the bar on either side of her body. Pepper shivered as she felt Tony press his body along her back. In that moment of distraction Tony struck and stole the cocktail stick and brought it to his mouth, moving back to her side, whilst sucking one of the olives off the stick. With a grinned he handed the other two back to a glazed eyed Pepper who took them back with a glare that melted to an amused grin. "I would have just given you one if you'd asked."

"But where is the fun in that?" Peppers eyebrow rose again but was stopped from saying anything back by the unwelcome arrival of the blonde Vanity Fair Slut …ahem cough… Reporter, Christine Everhart.

Ever since the one night stand and even before that Christine had been obsessed with the handsome weapons manufacturer. An obsession that had been fuelled by the one night stand just before Tony had been kidnapped, as it was his last one night stand Everhart had started to believe that she had changed him from his womanising ways, a belief that was completely unfounded. Over his playboy years Tony had had quiet a few of these obsessive woman. He even had a judge on call so that he could get quick restraining orders on them (as well as getting him out of a few tight spots at times.)

"Tony." the man in question didn't even bother to turnaround. Pepper did though and got a full look at the rage Tony's disregard received as well as the glare shot towards Pepper.

"What do you want Chantelle…Christine?" Tony corrected himself at Peppers whispered correction.

"Can we speak in private? I have some very _interesting_ things to _show_ you." Everhart batted her eyelids which didn't help her case any as Tony was still fascinated with watching Peppers dress change colours subtly in the light.

"Sure schedule a meeting with Pepper and I'll get back to you." Pepper smirked as the blonde bimbo actually growled and flounced off. With a decisive move Tony drained his glass and said, "Come on, I'm starving for _real_ food. Lets get out of here and get pizza. My treat." Tony pulled out the big puppy dog eyes look that he knew Pepper, secretly couldn't resist. "I'll even give you a pass to get me to any big meeting you want next week. Just tell me the meeting and I will be there."

"Fine but I choose the pizza." Tony agreed and in no time at all the pair were sat side by side on the sofa with an Hawaiian and chicken pizza in front of them and the new years count down celebration on the T.V.

Ten seconds to midnight and Pepper felt an excitement for the new year that she hadn't felt for years.

Nine.

Eight. Was Tony getting closer?

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four. Pepper shifted in her seat slightly, trying to relieve the sudden tension.

Three.

Two.

One.

The screen erupted with fireworks, confetti and cheering. Tony turned to Pepper and rested his hand on her left cheek and lightly kissed her right cheek. "Happy new year Pepper." Pepper's whole body tingled and she couldn't help but to lean into his warm palm but Tony didn't press his advantage.

With a warm teasing smile Tony ruined the moment by saying. "I think its best you went home. I don't want you suing me for sexual harassment and in that dress I don't think I can help myself." the man had the nerve to wink at the flustered woman. "besides it would ruin my plan." the last line was said so quietly that Pepper only just heard it but it kept her wondering about its meaning all the way home.

* * *

><p>Well theres your slightly belated chapter. Any good? Regarding the dress I had one like it for my prom. I bet i didnt do as much justice to it as Pepper though.<p>

Next chapter will be uploaded Friday. Honest.

Weezle


	6. Chapter 5 Peppers lightbulb moment

Hay guys. Thanks for all the reveiws so far. Heres the next chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Pepper's Light bulb Moment.<p>

With little care Pepper tossed her car keys and handbag onto the kitchen counter and went to go change out of her purple dress. Just half an hour ago Tony had kissed her on the cheek then sent her back home with a curiously strange comment.

"_It would ruin my plan."_

What plan? Pepper thought as she removed her make up and changed into her old, worn, comfy but not very glamorous sweat pants and tank top. Would this 'plan' have anything to do with his behaviour lately? Before Pepper could think on it anymore she was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile. Worried that Tony was calling her to tell her that he was off to go blow himself up in that damned suit, Pepper raced to find her phone. Instead of Tony though, it was Kathryn, her younger sister.

"Pepper! Happy New Year! How's the party? Bit quiet isn't it?"

"Hi Kath. I'm not at the party. Tony and myself left early and had pizza at his. I just got home."

Your at home on new years eve?" Kathryn's voice held a note of disbelief. Thanks to being Pepper's confidant over the years, Kathryn knew all about Tony's habits, coming home early was unheard of unless he had some 'female company'.

"He's changed since Afghan."

"What, he came back gay? Pep I've seen that dress you got for tonight and…"

"He kissed me." Pepper's quiet revelation stopped her sister's ranting.

"He did. About time. Tell me everything." so Pepper did. By the end her romantically inclined sister was sighing. "What do you think he meant by 'ruin the plan'?"

"I don't know"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know that either."

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Throw him into bed and not let him out for a few weeks."

"I knew you were eyeing him up. But do you really want to get 'involved' with a man like Stark? Think back over all the time he's been back." Pepper thought about how Tony had been during Obi's betrayal and his subsequent behaviour. Suddenly a thought hit Pepper like a train.

"Kath I think I know what Tony's been planning."

"What?"

"It's like he's been courting me. There were those metal roses that he made. And he's helping at work and going to his meetings when I ask and coming out of his basement to help me with the paperwork. He's made me meals when I got caught up with work and these parties where he insists I go but not as his PA."

"Oooo dates." squealed Kath. "And there was that gorgeous necklace that he made you for Christmas."

"And the homemade chocolate fudge."

"That's really romantic if you think about it. Who'd have guessed. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. If he wants to court me then who am I to complain." both Potts giggled like school girls.

"Hay Pep I'm going to have to go, Steve's giving me evil looks. I think he's had enough of being left alone with the rest of the drunks here. Promise me you'll tell me what he does next."

"Of course." with a final giggle they both hung up the phone, content.

* * *

><p>Ok i know its a bit short but I wanted Pepper to finally know what was going on. Please Reveiw and tell me what you think.<p>

Weezle


	7. Chapter 6 Picnic

hay guys sorry this is late. Had some bad news and couldnt update till now. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far . Anyway heres the next chapter for you all.

* * *

><p><strong>How to woo the resistant.<strong>

Chapter 6 - Picnic.

Tony's birthday dawned as bright and sunny as ever. Tony had given Pepper three days notice that there would be no working on his birthday and that she was ordered to turn up for at his mansion in casual clothes with a swim suit underneath.

At nine o'clock Pepper walked into the mansion to find Tony finishing a picnic whilst arguing with Jarvis. "Happy Birthday Tony." The man spun around and just stood and stared at the woman.

"Pepper I don't think I've ever seen so much gorgeous skin in one go." Tony gave the blushing woman a flirtatious wink as he once again took in his PA dressed in very short denim shorts, a pale blue tank top and sandals. Her long, red hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail that showed off her face and neck to their best advantage.

"Well don't get used to it." Tony laughed and grabbed the blue cool bag that held their lunch and offered her an arm in a rare show of gentlemanliness.

"I wouldn't dare." Tony's smile was serious when he added. "You look as amazing today as you did on new years eve." with that he practically dragged a stunned Pepper down to his private beach.

* * *

><p>All morning the pair messed around in the water or talked whilst Pepper hid her fair skin from the sun. Tony's heart had nearly stopped when he first saw Pepper strip off to reveal her dark blue one piece swim suit.<p>

At midday Pepper flopped down under the shade of an umbrella as Tony raced out of the sea to flop down beside her. "Hungry?" Pepper asked as Tony grinned at her.

"Starving." with that he opened the cool box and brought out cold drinks, sandwiches and other small nibbles as well as chocolate covered fruit that was a big favourite of Tony's as well as Pepper's

Tony could watch Pepper eat all day but unfortunately lunch ended all too soon. Not long after that Pepper fell asleep, comforted by Tony's presence and lulled by the sound of the waves, the glorious heat and a full stomach. Tony smirked as he watched her nod off as he busied himself with building a huge sandcastle, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

When Pepper woke up she found Tony acting more child like then usual as he scurried around building a massive and extremely detailed sandcastle that was higher then his waist, longer then he was tall and wouldn't look out of place in the Lord of the Rings movies.

When Tony took a moment to examine his handy work Pepper took the opportunity to ask "how long have you been building that?" Tony spun around in shock just to grin as he watched Pepper stretch then climb to her feet to look at the engineering master piece from all angles.

"A couple of hours. I'm starving again, fancy pizza?" Pepper rolled her eyes at the walking dust bin.

"Sure, its your birthday after all." Tony smiled as he led the way back to the mansion and the pizza and films that the day would undoubtedly end with. No it wasn't the most exciting birthday and no, it wouldn't end with him getting drunk and laid but because of Pepper it was one of the best he had had. And hopefully it would be the same next year but then he very much hoped he would get laid. 'wink'.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it, another short but sweet chapter. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think.<p>

Weezle


	8. Chapter 6 point 5 Reporters

Hay guys. I wont be able to update tomorrow as planned as im at a funeral. So for a change i thought id update early rather then late.

Another big thanks for all the reviews so far.

* * *

><p><strong>How to woo the resistant.<strong>

Chapter 6.5 - Reporters

The day after Tony's birthday was going to be busy. Then again all days were busy after his 'long trip' to Afghanistan. Tony knew it was going to be worse then usual when he was mobbed getting out of the limo at the SI office. As soon as he stepped out of the car flash bulbs went off and voices started shouting out questions that he couldn't quiet catch.

It took fifteen minutes to push his way to the front door by that time he had gotten completely annoyed about being mobbed for something he didn't even know about, how was he supposed to say whether 'it' was true if he didn't know what 'it' was. Standing on the edge of one of the giant, thick stone flower pot that flanked the doors to the office he faced the crowds, held up his hands and shouted "Quiet!"

As if by magic the whole lot of them silenced themselves and looked expectantly at the man. "Thank you. Now what can I do for you? What is going on?"

From the back of the mob "Are the rumours true?"

Tony looked puzzled. "Knowing the rumours spread about me they probably are. What rumours?"

"I think, Mr. Stark." came a familiar voice from the doorway behind him. "They mean these rumours." Pepper handed him a magazine whose front cover consisted of a large photo of himself and Pepper playing in the sea with the huge headline "Is Tony Stark Dating His PA?" Tony quickly flicked to the four pages that held pictures of his birthday celebration and grinned. There was another picture of them in the water, two of them messing around on the sands, one of them eating lunch, one of Pepper sleeping whilst Tony built his sandcastle and one where Tony and Pepper were walking arm in arm back to the mansion all taken with a long range camera as well as two close up shots of Tony's finished castle.

"Pepper contact the magazine. I want a copy of all the pictures that were taken." Tony ordered whist ignoring the waiting press.

"I already have Sir."

"Good. And the best one of the sandcastle I want enlarged, framed and hung in my workshop. That's the best sandcastle I've ever made."

Pepper rolled her eyes whilst her lips twitched into a small smile. "Very well Sir. Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"That's all Miss Potts." with that Tony turned back to the press and said. "Nope the rumours are not true. I was just celebrating living to see another birthday with a friend. With my 'hobby' there might not be too many more chances." with that Tony hopped off the flower pot and went inside wondering if he could also get one of the pictures of Pepper and himself enlarged to hang in his basement.

"Possibilities possibilities." he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>well thants another chapter done. Please tell me what you think.<p>

Weezle


	9. Chapter 7 Midnight Stroll

Hi guys. I think Ive done something stupid. I up loaded chapter 6.5 and checked it (yes i do check the story just not very well ;) but never actually published it. Opps Well because of that heres both chapter. yes i know ive put this in the Second post of the day but i didnt realise until Id posted the first chapter of the day. Yes for all those wondering I am blonde.

Well anyway, this is the last chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reveiws.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - Midnight Stroll.<p>

For two weeks the press followed Tony and Pepper around in hordes, looking for any sign that something more was going on. However when Pepper continued to work in her purely professional way and Tony continued to be Tony things quietened down back to the handful of diehard journalists.

What the paparazzi never saw was the change in the pairs interactions when they were alone either in the office at SI's headquarters, in the limo or at the mansion. Away from all the prying eyes the tension sky rocketed as they subtly and not so subtly flirted like mad. Tony still emerged from the basement now and then to help Pepper with her work just so that he could spend time with her. At the end of these sessions both were often in need of a cold shower.

Yet Tony wasn't going to advance his plans until the absolutely perfect moment. That moment came about in a rather unexpected way.

Peppers heels clicking against the marble floor was the only sound that could be heard in the mansion. With her first ever sign of hesitation since her employment with SI and Tony, Pepper stopped outside the glass basement doors and gazed in at the man busy working inside, as he had been working for two days.

Five days ago Jarvis had informed Tony of an avalanche that had near destroyed three mountain villages. Tony had jumped at the chance to be a hero without having to kill anyone and had quickly set off.

Only it hadn't been a natural disaster and Tony had had to destroy the small group of Ten Rings men who had planed the rock fall before he could help. That had been the easy part.

For hours on end Tony had hauled, blasted and dug rock, rubble and soil until he was beyond exhausted and still he worked. But as the hours passed Tony became more and more despondent and frantic as he uncovered dead body after crushed dead body.

Then a miracle happened. In a bubble of rock Tony found two young children, a boy of about five and a girl of about four, huddled together with the dead body of a woman who had probably been their mother. The children had been petrified of him at first but soon became more scared of the shifting rock above their heads. Tony had grabbed them and flew the pair to safety just as the rock collapsed again but the flight down, which should have taken just a few minutes, took over half an hour due to Tony being unable to use his flight stabilisers in his gloves without dropping the children.

Hence his two day isolation trying to fix the problem. He didn't want to get anyone else killed just because he couldn't fly without his hands. "Pepper just the woman I wanted to see." Tony's voice startled Pepper out of her hesitation and she noticed that the reinforced glass door had swung open without any input from herself. "I need you to play injured for me."

"Pardon?"

Tony grinned at the tone of Pepper's voice. "I need to test the stabilisers that I've put into the back of my boots. I can still use my gloves but these will stop me from crashing into a mountain in an emergency. But I need a test subject and your perfect in every way." Tony winked at Pepper suggestively then cut her off as she was about refuse "I'll go to the board of directors meeting on Friday _and _I'll be good and not insult anyone. Please."

Pepper knew a good deal when she saw it. The last board of directors meeting Tony had left half of the men trying to sue him and the other half near tears. "Fine but only for a short time. I have a lot of work to get through before I can go home."

Tony grinned like a school boy and quickly donned his red metal boots and the hand stabilisers without bothering with its red gloved casing or even the rest of the suit. With ease he scooped Pepper up into his arms and took off, hovering just a few feet off the basement floor.

"See you can fly." said Pepper "now can you put me down?"

Tony grinned wider at the woman's nervousness and shock his head. "Nope. I need to do some more tests. This just proves that I can hover, we need to go outside to see if I can really fly." with that Tony sped out of the garage and straight up into the warm night air whilst Pepper grabbed his around the neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. Faintly Tony could just hear Pepper's muttered words of "Oh God. Oh God no. Oh God I hate this."

"Pepper, trust me. Look at the view." Pepper hesitantly did as she was bid and was rendered speechless by the views of the full moon reflecting in the ocean waters and the distant lights that marked the rest of Malibu's residents.

"Wow."

"Um huh" Tony took them higher still until it started getting chilly and let Pepper just gaze out around her. After so long Tony started to feel Pepper shivering in his arms so, with care, he lowered them down to rest on the roof of his mansion where the pair just laid gazing at the stars.

Surprisingly it was Pepper who broke the silence as well as bringing the tension between them out into the open. "So is this moonlight 'stroll' part of your plan?" Tony tensed up as he turned his head to look into the knowing eyes of his PA. "I don't know what you mean." he tried in an innocent voice. Pepper raised one of her beautifully manicured eyebrows and Tony folded like a house of cards.

With a sigh Tony folded his hands underneath his head as a cushion and stared up at the stars. "When I was in the cave there was someone in there with me. A man called Yinsen. He was the one who stopped me from dying by taking most of the shrapnel from my chest and fitted me with a car battery to stop the rest from doing any more damage. When the terrorists ordered me to make their weapons for them, Yinsen became my assistant. He knew of my plan and helped me to build the first suit.

One night we got talking about what we would do when we got out. He asked me if I had any family, if I had anyone who was waiting for me back home. I said that I hadn't and he just got this sad look on his face. He said I was a man who had everything and nothing." Tony trailed off, his mind on Yinsen. Pepper resisted the urge to hug the dark man and settled for just resting her hand on his muscled forearm. Tony quickly looked down at the warm weight that he felt. Tony continued, reassured that he was not alone in this.

"He was right." Tony continued at last. "I got to thinking over what I really did have. Rhodey is like a brother. Obi…he was an uncle and father figure. Traitorous bastard that he was." Tony's face screwed up for a moment before clearing. "But my mind kept thinking of you. The only person to stick with me through_ everything_ for nine years. You were always there even when I was a complete bastard you were there. You could have gotten any job that you wanted but still you stayed.

All through the captivity and building the suit I kept thinking that I had to come back and tell you that I was sorry for everything that I put you through and thank you for sticking with me.

Then time was up. The leader got tired of waiting for his missile and gave us 24 hours to produce it. Yinsen suited me up then left to give me more time to prepare. He died. Shot to help me. He had told me he had a family waiting but he lied, they were dead.

He said that he was going to them now. He told me to go, not to waste my second chance.

But I screwed that second chance up. I was going to tell you how I felt when I first saw you again at the airport. But when I saw you again I finally figured out why I was so determined to see you again and I bottled it."

Tony sat up and turned to face Pepper who mirrored his movements.

"Pepper I love you and I will spend the rest of my life if necessary trying to convince you that I'm no longer the drunk man-whore bastard that I once was. I just hope that you could ever feel the same."

He finally lost steam and his speech ended as did his nerve. He looked down too scared of what he would see if he looked at Pepper's face. It would crush him to see rejection or worse revulsion on the face of his PA. The silence stretched between them whilst Pepper digested what Tony had told her. Yes she had guessed that he was chasing her but she had thought that it was just because she was the only one to say no to him coupled with the fact that she was the only woman who knew about the reactor in his chest.

Eventually Pepper lifted her right hand to stroke his cheek "I already know that you've changed even people who don't know you have figured out that you've changed. you didn't need to do all this over the last few weeks. But I'm used to it now so you cant revert back to 'Bastard Tony'." the pair grinned at each other. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Tony lent in and kissed the red head who responded passionately.

Eventually they split and Tony laid back down on the roof to continue to watch the stars. Pepper did the same only to be encased in Tony's arms pulling her closer so that her head was resting on his shoulder. Pepper had never been so content, watching the stars, hearing the beat of Tony's heart mixed with the now familiar hum of his ARC Reactor and feeling his body heat warm her.

Tony was just as content and sighed happily. "I still need to fully change SI from weapons." he thought to himself. "And I'll still face problems as Iron man. But I've got Pepper to play sexy nurse when I come home." Suddenly Tony's mind took another tangent as he imagined Pepper in dress up but he forced himself to stop it before she figured out what he was thinking, she always seemed to know and he didn't think it would help his 'I've changed' campaign.

"Maybe she can keep my verbal diarrhoea in check." with that thought Tony chuckled slightly causing Pepper to look at him in confusion

"I think I've used up my quota of miracles for this lifetime." with that last thought Tony bent his head to Pepper's happily forgetting about the rest of the world and any other thoughts that he might have had.

Fin

* * *

><p>Well thats it the end. Finally!<p>

Thanks to all for reading and reveiwing.

Weezle


End file.
